


When Your Fantasies Become Your Legacy

by htownwrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Bisexual Leo de la Iglesia, Closeted Character, Fantasizing, Fluff, Gay Ji Guang-Hong, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, guang hong has a dirty mind, guang hong has a dirty mouth, leo is a flirt, leoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htownwrites/pseuds/htownwrites
Summary: Guang Hong Ji has always had huge, presumably unrequited, crush on Leo de la Iglesia, ever since they met.But after his 18th birthday party led to an awkward confession, he cannot get Leo out of his head.And Guang Hong has a VERY active and vivid imagination...VERYVERYactive
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Phichit Chulanont & Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. If We Were a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> In which Guang Hong begins having sexual fantasies about Leo at the most inappropriate of times

Guang Hong stared at his phone. He knew time zones messed things up a lot when he was trying to talk to Leo but it had been a couple days, and it wasn’t like Leo to ignore a text message, even if that message had been sent from the other side of the world, and for him, the middle of the night. To be honest, Guang Hong wasn’t sure when Leo slept...between working two...or was it three..jobs for backup income, skating, choreographing, and making time for his friends he wasn’t sure there WAS a time that Leo would have to sleep. 

Maybe he’s just busy?? 

Yeah that was it...he was busy. Afterall, skating didn’t always pay the bills, even at the highest levels. Leo’s parents weren’t poor by any stretch of the imagination but he was a stubborn ass and insisted on living and paying for almost everything on his own. He’d already pissed his dad off by not going to college, and had stated over and over that the only way he was going to college was on a skating scholarship, and that he wasn’t “putting himself in debt to further the capitalist agenda of the scam of college in America” when he was perfectly capable of making a living without a degree. 

And so he worked. HARD. But still...he always had time to send a friend a smiling selfie, or a meme or a link to a new song. 

So it was weird that he hadn’t messaged back.

_I hope he’s not mad at me about what I said.._ Guang Hong thought to himself, as he felt his face flush. 

He’d accidentally admitted to having a crush on Leo a couple weeks ago. Leo had thrown him a surprise birthday party. Had flown to China to see him and everything. Just him. Phichit had shown up later in the week but Leo had made a point to get there first, and admitted to telling Phichit he had to wait. Guang Hong was still pretty depressed over losing in the Cup of China, in front of his own countrymen. Seeing Leo had been exactly what he’d needed for his birthday. 

And then it had backfired HORRIBLY. 

Eighteen was the legal drinking age in big cities in China. It was Guang Hong’s eighteenth birthday, and Leo was American, which meant he got at least one drink everywhere it was legal for him when he traveled. And so...some of the birthday party had consisted of Leo buying Guang Hong alcohol. Being that he was new to drinking and TINY...this had backfired. 

_“Thanks for coming to see me, Leo, I didn’t realize how much I needed you...needed to SEE you...until you got here!”_

_“No problem, G-man!!” Leo smirked, clearly a little intoxicated but nowhere near the level of his clearly trashed best friend._

_“I looooooove being alone with you...you’re...damn I LOVE you!” Guang Hong had blurted out. “I wanna be with you like this forever!”_

_“Haha, you’re adorable, G-man!!!”_

_“No liiiike...I’m iiiin love with you Leo...I’ve always been in love with you…”_

_“Who wouldn’t be?” Leo had said, and winked at him. Drunk, Guang Hong hadn’t known how to take that, so he’d just blushed and buried his face in Leo’s lap. Leo patted his head._

_“Let’s get you to bed,” he’d said._

_“I wanna get YOU in bed,” Guang Hong murmured._

_“Haha, not tonight, kiddo, you’re drunk.”_

_"We'd be together if this was a movie..."_

Guang Hong buried his face in his pillow and covered his head with a teddy bear. 

_Me and my big mouth...our friendship was great until I said THAT...now he’s gonna be all weird about me._

_But he wasn’t weird about it then. He just took it as like, a friend thing!_ Another part of him insisted. _Or he was just brushing you off…_

His phone buzzed, he grabbed it. 

It was Phichit. Guang Hong fought to reign in his disappointment that it wasn’t Leo. Phichit was a good friend. He opened the message. 

> Hey, Leo wanted me to tell you he’s not ignoring you, he’s in the middle of changing carriers and for some reason his phone keeps putting your texts in the“unknown sender” category and he doesn’t see them. He thinks its the chinese area code but he’s not having trouble with anyone else so he’s not sure. He knew you’d be worried though 

_Oh thank goodness…_ Guang Hong thought

> Oh ok, so he’s definitely not ignoring me then?? Phew..😅

> Yeah he said something about something you said when you were drunk at your birthday party😏😏😏😏😏

_Shit...so he WAS upset about that??? And he told Phichit “can’t keep a secret to save his ass” Chulanont???_

> He TOLD you about that???😳😳🙊djsfkjsdkljfksdjfksdj. Excuse me while I go DIE.

> Nothing specific, just that you’d said something to him that you might have thought he’d taken the wrong way. What you do? Admit you’ve always been in love with him or something??? 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

_Guang Hong felt his face flush and cursed the fact that he blushed so easily. And cursed Phichit for ALWAYS knowing…_

> …
> 
> Maybe😓

> OH, YOU DID NOT!!!! SERIOUSLY??? 😂😂😂AHAHAHA! NO WONDER YOU’RE SO FREAKED!!!

Guang Hong could almost see Phichit’s face laughing at him. Stupid Phichit...stupid Leo. God fucking damn it. Why couldn’t he have friends that minded their own damn business? At least Leo wasn’t mad at him. Which...did he...did he maybe feel the same way??? Guang Hong had spent the last week and a half worried that Leo had rejected him. He remembered their conversation that night but only barely, and didn’t remember anything after Leo had carried him off to his bed and tucked him in. He felt himself blushing again. Leo’s hands pushing the blanket around him. Leo running his fingers through his hair as he kissed him on the cheek. Leo’s hands...his lips…

Fuck…

Now was NOT the time for this...he was SUPPOSED to be going to the rink to practice! He’d only just added the quad toe loop to his roster during the Grand Prix series and his coach wanted to make sure he’d perfected it. 

Leo doesn’t NEED quads to be amazing…

Stop it. Stop thinking about Leo. Just...focus…

He sighed and sent Phichit one last message before grabbing his skating bag to leave. 

> ...Shut up

***

Guang Hong had arrived at the rink an hour ago, but he still hadn’t done anything useful. 

“What’s wrong, you’ve been landing that jump perfectly until now!” His coach chastised him. Xiao Yi looked worried. 

“I guess I’m just a little distracted today is all,” he said lamely. The truth was he was more than a LITTLE distracted. 

Leo’s face and body were stuck in his brain like a bullet in a wound. Just the little ways Leo touched him, the way he touched all of his friends, Guang Hong was sure, but in his brain suddenly they were setting every bit of him on fire. Just the memory. His vivid imagination was NOT helping things, in this case. 

His coach looked him up and down. “A girl, maybe? Or...the American boy?” _Shit._ He was blushing already, stupid blush reflex.

Xiao Yi looked at him like a knowing mother. 

“It’s ok, your secret is safe with me. I still need you to focus. But because your brain is _clearly_ elsewhere, you should take a break. 

“No let me try again!!” he insisted. 

She paused, then nodded. “If you think of your American boy, try to keep it motivational instead of distracting, maybe,” she said. 

He went back out on the ice. Sometimes his creative visualizations helped his performance so maybe Xiao Yi was right...maybe he could focus on turning these...thoughts...into something productive…

_Leo’s hands caressed his face and he felt a shiver go throughout his whole body that had nothing to do with the coldness of an ice rink. It was more like a shiver of heat. His actual body seemed to move flawlessly to the moves he'd been working on. The American’s hands moved away from his face, and moved lower, touching him, teasing him. He kissed him, his lips teasing brutally. Guang Hong built up speed. Leo squeezed his backside and Guang Hong let out a gasp. He went in for the rotation. Leo’s hands moved from his back to his front, down his pants and…_

CRASH

Guang Hong crashed directly into the wall and bounced off, landing on his back. Dazed, he tried to stand up. Xiao Yi and several rink mates were surrounding him. 

“Can you move??” his coach’s voice asked. He sat up and nodded. Nothing felt broken, thank god. 

One of his rink mates giggled. “Does crashing into the wall...do something for you?” she asked barely concealing her glee. 

Shit. He was hard. He blushed probably about the same color as the blood he could feel running down his nose. 

“Shut up, no…” 

Xiao Yi just looked mildly amused and disappointed at the same time. Somehow that was worse than his rinkmates laughing at him. 

“You should take the rest of the afternoon off just to be sure you aren’t hurt,” his coach said softly. 

He blushed harder. God this was so embarrassing. 

Ignoring his rinkmates’ giggling he gathered up his stuff and took off his skates and jacket, putting them back in his bag, and put on his coat to head home. 

He strapped the skating bag to his back and climbed on his bicycle, stubbornly focusing on going home and not on...anything else. 

It was really hard to focus though. 

He smelled something and Leo’s face popped into his head. Someone with a similar haircut passed him. He put on music and Leo’s favorite song popped up on shuffle. He wanted to scream out of frustration.

When he was finally home, he sent a text message to Xiao Yi: 

> Sorry I made such a fool of myself today. I’ll do better. 

> Does the American boy know you feel so strongly about him that you’re flubbing jumps you do perfectly otherwise? 

_Ouch._

> I’m not sure. I said something to him about it when he came to visit but I was...well...drunk... and I don’t completely remember a lot of what he or I said. 

> Your competitive season is mostly over, since you decided not to compete after the Golden Spin and just work on getting caught up to your competition in the future. Why don’t you go to America early this season? Just make sure you’re TRAINING while you’re there and not just obsessing over your boy. Let me know when you’re leaving and we’ll set up a daily time to discuss what you’re doing while you’re there. 

> He’s not MINE...and I will, thank you. 

And don’t worry about making a fool of yourself outside of your skating. Everyone will forget about it in a couple of days. 

> Thank you again. 

  
  


Going to America early?? His heart pounded. He had to let Leo know immediately!! Oh and what was he going to bring? He’d be there until the season started up again which meant through probably summer. And Phichit wouldn’t be there this time which meant it would just be him and Leo alone together again. He could definitely buy most of what he needed, he always bought western clothes in bulk when he was in the US anyway.

Shit shit shit. What if Leo didn’t want to see him?? 

_He’s one of your best friends, and you’re one of his, he’ll definitely want to see you._

But what if he didn’t? What if he’d ruined their friendship forever? 

_Phichit said he’s not mad._

But Leo could be lying to Phichit!

_Leo’s a terrible liar and Phichit has a flawless bullshit detector. You’re a lovestruck fool being paranoid!_

Uggg….he had to stop arguing with himself and focus. He opened his orange netbook and pulled up the travel website he always used to buy plane tickets for skating...time to book a flight. 

He opened up the website, but before he could check out, his Skype rang. He barely used Skype anymore since FaceTime was a thing but if Leo was having issues with his phone...He checked. It was Leo's username!  
  
  
  
He answered. Leo was smiling, and clearly not mad at him 

"Hey G-man," the young man on the screen said cheerfully. "It's not a bad time, is it?" 

"Never a bad time to talk to you, you know that!" 

"That's not what you said when I accidentally called you at 4am because I forgot about the time difference," Leo laughed. "Anyway, how are you? Sorry your messages aren't going though. Stupid AT&T...they probably think you're a spy or something." 

_The fantasy he'd been having at the rink flashed through his brain and suddenly the Leo on the screen was naked in his mind. Shit. He was probably blushing again. Maybe Leo wouldn't notice._

"I....I'm pretty..." he coughed, meaning to say pretty good, but his brain was latched onto the stupid fantasy and he couldn't get the words out. 

"Pretty? I mean, yeah but what does that have to do with how you're feeling?" Leo teased. " _Wish I was there to make you feel even prettier, and dirtier, than you already do. You'd look super pretty riding my dick"_ the fantasy Leo in his head said.

Guang Hong coughed again and tried to shake off the fantasy Leo "Pretty GOOD! I feel pretty GOOD!" 

Leo laughed at him again. 

"Well, I hope you feel pretty too. Because you deserve it. What's that musical song? You should feel pretty, and witty, and gay!," Leo smirked. Guang Hong blushed even deeper. Gay was right...

"Anyway, when are you coming to train in America again? I miss you already!" 

"Oh! I was actually just getting ready to book a flight when you called! Xiao Yi is letting me go to America a little early since I'm not competing for a while."

"Great! You should stay at my place, I'll set up the guest room for you, so you don't have to spend money on a hotel. More for other things, like the excessive amount of clothes and celebrity merch you always buy when you're here." 

Guang Hong blushed. Did Leo _have_ to bring up his obsessive fanboy tendencies? 

"Anyway, I just wanted to check on you since Phichit said you seemed a little freaked out that I hadn't texted you since I got home. I'd never leave you hanging, you know that right?" 

"Yeah I just thought you might be mad about...what I said at my party..." Guang Hong muttered, trying to suppress a different image of Leo telling him he'd never leave him hanging in an entirely different context. _"I'd never leave you hanging and not finish you too," said the fantasy Leo he was trying to suppress. "I want you to cu..."_

"Mad?" the real Leo interjected, thankfully interrupting Fantasy Leo, "Why would I be mad? You were drunk and I...nevermind...the point is I'm not mad at you, you're pretty adorable when you're drunk, you know that?"

 _"And you're adorable when you beg me to fuck you too," the Fantasy Leo said._ Guang Hong blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day and shook that image out. Where did he even get such dirty images in his brain? 

"Yo, G-man, are you ok?" Leo asked, "You seem a little spaced out." 

"Oh sorry, I just...um, I'm a little tired, I fell pretty hard at the rink today, and I was just about to buy that ticket when you called so I guess I'm a little distracted," Guang Hong lied smoothly. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, you're not too hurt are you?" Guang Hong shook his head in response. "Good. I'll let you go so you can buy that ticket. The sooner you get your plane tickets the sooner I can see you again. See you soon, man!" 

"Bye, text me when your phone works. Otherwise I'll send you a direct message on Insta whenever I'm on my way!" 

"Ok, I don't know why I didn't think of that!" Leo laughed again. The most beautiful sound in the world. "Bye!!" 

Leo hung up and Guang Hong murmered "Love you..." as his face disappeared off the screen. 


	2. (You Drive Me) Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 13 hour flight?  
> No problem, when you've got an imaginary version of your crush keeping you entertained.  
> In which Guang Hong gets bored on an airplane and his own fantasies get him carried away.

Guang Hong never could get over the amount of time it took to get from Beijing to the United States. With Leo living in LA it took about 13 hours without any delays. A long ass flight, and he’d be jet lagged as fuck when he got there. 

_ “Too bad I’m not actually there,”  _ the fantasy Leo in his brain said. ‘’ _ I’ve always wanted to join the Mile High club.”  _

He could see Leo’s face in his brain making that stupid face he always made at girls. With the tongue and touching his face...the stupid face turned him on and it pissed him off. He huffed and shook his head again. No more R-rated Leo fantasies. What if he built up this image in his head and then he and the real Leo actually got together and he didn’t measure up? 

He’d just watch an in-flight movie. Surely they had to have something not completely lame. 

He put on an action film he’d never heard of. Something fun and mindless with explosions…

_ “This is exactly the kind of cheesy flick I’d expect you to pick, G”  _ Brain Leo said. He smirked. 

I guess I should just lean into this, Guang Hong thought.  _ Oh yeah, and what would you have picked? If you were here? _

_ “Something with a better soundtrack for one thing”  _

Ok this was just like having a conversation with Leo, nothing sexual or out of hand… and it was his brain, he could control this stuff. He was the one being over dramatic about these fantasies. 

_ Come on this one’s not terrible, the action sequences have pretty good background music, and just because its from 2003 and has a bunch of 2003 rap music in it doesn’t make it bad! Just appropriately cheesy for the genre! Besides, it’s got a really good cast!  _

_ “You just like those men and their butts, admit it! Would you watch an action movie with my butt in it?” _ Guang Hong imagined Leo waggling his eyebrows and laughed a little 

_ Yeah I’d like that a lot, actually.  _ He figured he could be unapologetically flirty with the Leo in his brain. Maybe it’d keep him from tripping over himself if he ever tried to flirt with the real Leo.  _ I’d like your butt in a lot of things.  _

_ The fantasy Leo laughed in that way that the real Leo laughed that always made Guang Hong’s heart skip a beat...or two...or fifty. “I like this side of you G-man, it’s bolder that you usually are. Do you think you could be that way if I was really here and I did...this”  _

His imagination took over, the sounds of the movie and the fact that he was flying next to someone who insisted on using both armrests of the middle seat, and so he was crunched against the window like a dead fly on a car windshield, and the fact that the person behind him was pushing on his seat with their feet and the person in front of him was reclined against him all seemed to vanish into the fantasy. He imagined Leo carassing him from head to toe and in his mind’s eye their clothes fell off, casually tossed to the floor. His image of Leo kissed his neck and started making his way down his body with that mouth, and he moaned a little outloud. The woman next to him glared. He ignored her. She couldn’t see what was going on in his brain. 

_ “She might be right though, mi chico guapo,”  _ brain Leo said. Guang Hong hadn’t realized he’d retained enough of Leo’s Spanish flirting to recall it, or maybe he’d gotten it from a movie, he couldn’t remember.  _ “If you let yourself get out of control, people are gonna notice. We should take this to the bathroom”  _

_ And risk people noticing I’m in  _ there  _ for a ridiculously long time?  _ Guang Hong asked the demon that was the Leo in his brain.  _ People are going to get mad!  _

_ “They’ll probably just assume you’re taking a shit. They’ll get mad but they’ll get over it. Besides, is it really going to take THAT long for you? I’m imaginary, remember? You don’t need to get me off, too. I’m focusing all on you, guapo.”  _

_ You’re right, you’re imaginary, and you should stop TEMPTING me to do something I’ll regret!  _

_ “Hey you’re the one imagining me, this is ALL you, buddy, your dirty little mind is making up everything I say and do .”  _

He wasn’t wrong but he still blushed and scowled, his face puffed up like a balloon at the thought. 

  
_ “Awww, did papi hurt your feelings?” Leo asked, resuming his teasing. He laughed deep in his throat, and Guang Hong tried not to whimper outloud.  _

_ God, he wished this were real and not just in his head. He wanted Leo so bad...but he also loved him so much. They were real friends, and his sexual attraction to him didn’t change that. This fantasy Leo was just a fantasy. What he IMAGINED Leo would do if Leo got as sexually flirty with him as he sometimes did with girls.  _

_ “Nothing wrong with a little imagination, G,” the Leo in his brain said. “Bathroom?”  _

Guang Hong sighed a little. The woman next to him had put on headphones and appeared to be asleep. The man in the next seat over appeared to be her husband and had put his arm around her, and also fallen asleep. Since he was next to the window, he’d have to slip around them without waking them up. He was pretty small, and as a figure skater he was graceful so he could probably do it...but on the other hand…they weren’t paying him any attention...

_ “Doing that right here might get a bit messy, guapo,” Brain Leo teased. “You only packed enough extra clothes in your carryon to change when you get to LA, plus you’d have to get it down without bothering your neighbors.”  _

_ Get it down? I thought we were talking about getting it up… _

_ “Your bag, you little tease!”  _

He couldn’t help but giggle a little outloud

It was at exactly that moment that the flight attendant came by to take everyone’s in flight meal orders. Damn it…

Guang Hong smiled politely and declined a meal. He never really ate much on a plane, even long flights, and the flight had left at around 4:00pm so he’d just eaten before he boarded. The attendant insisted. He could almost hear Leo flirting with the flight attendant in his brain and it irritated him that even his fantasy of Leo had to be a shameless flirt with someone other than him. He snapped that he didn’t want a meal, just a water would be fine. Preferably cold. Icy even. The stewardess made an irritated noise and went to the next passenger. 

_ “Awww, trying to get rid of me???”  _ he imagined Leo saying to him.  _ “Not very sportsman like of you. I’m not REALLY here to ask the stewardess for her number! So about that bathroom date…”  _

_ Will it shut you up for a while?  _

_ “Cranky much? You’re the one imagining this conversation so you tell me,” Leo chuckled at him. “You’re horngry aren’t you?”  _

_ What??? He asked his own brain. He had to assume this was something Leo had said to him or another friend once around him and he’d surpressed it. Which probably meant it was something inappropriate.  _

_ “Horny-angry. Like hangry, but for being horny and pissed about it. You got yourself all worked up and then chickend out of taking care of it, with your vivid imagination to help you, I don’t think it would actually take that long. Besides it’s a long flight.”  _

Guang Hong knew this was an internal argument he was actually having with himself. But it was too easy to imagine the teasing that Leo usually directed at his various girlfriends directed at him instead. 

_ He called you pretty and adorable the last time you talked to him directly…not to mention all those times he’s called you his cute friend… _

_ Does he actually like me? All this time I’ve been into him has he liked me the whole time? Phichit always seemed kind of convinced he did. His brain floated away from Leo and back to a memory from right before the Cup of China... _

“Dude, you can’t force him to like you, but you can be patient and let him realize he already does!” Phichit had said. They’d gone out for food Guang Hong actually liked after embarrassingly witnessing skating legend Viktor Nikiforov drunk and mostly naked at the hot pot place, draped all over Yuuri Katsuki. 

Leo admitted to still being a little jet lagged and had gone back to his hotel to rest before the Cup of China competition. 

Guang Hong had, predictibly, blushed scarlet. 

“What are you talking about Phichit? Leo doesn’t like me that way. He’s got a girlfriend back home, for one thing!” 

“He didn’t tell you?” Phichit seemed to consider if it was appropriate to share news Leo had shared with him, but not Guang Hong. Predictibly, he decided it was was fine. 

“You didn’t hear it from me, but he and Mikey broke up again.” 

“They did?” Guang Hong’s voice raised in pitch. Oops too excited about his best friend experiencing a breakup…Mikey was terrible though, she was really cruel to Leo and Leo’s kind heart let her take advantage of him. Leo never listened to Guang Hong’s opinion of her though.

Phichit smirked. “Yeah, and Leo said it’s definitely the last time, cut her off completely after she left. She even abandoned her cat with him. He’s still pretty bummed about it but you know how he is, he’ll get through it. He’s been listening to all his sad break up music, mixed in with all the more inspirational stuff he likes.” 

“I should make him a playlist...or send him all my favorite rom-coms...no that’s too much and he’ll know you told me! He probably avoided telling me for a reason, and you shouldn’t have said anything!” 

“Hey Leo’s the one who told me of all people, he should have known I’d tell you!!” 

“Just because you tell everyone everything doesn’t mean you  _ should _ tell everyone everything. Leo knows you can’t keep a secret but you’re his friend and he trusts you! You shouldn’t take advantage of him like that!” Guang Hong huffed at his Thai friend. 

“Ok ok, I’m sorry. Just act shocked when Leo tells you I guess,” Phichit said apologetically. “I think he’s building up the courage to tell you he likes you as more than a friend, but he’s been insisting he’s straight for long enough that he’s scared, and he doesn’t want to do it immediately after a breakup.” 

_ If he liked me he would have told me at my birthday party… _ Guang Hong snapped back to the present. The mood from earlier was kind of ruined. 

_ “Are you sure?”  _ the part of him that wasn’t sure how Leo felt manifested itself as Leo. He was smiling at him in a way that was both warm and friendly, but also had an undertone that spoke of sexual hunger, and Guang Hong wasn’t certain he hadn’t actually seen that look on Leo’s face before. 

_ Sure Leo doesn’t like me or sure the mood is ruined, since you’re in my brain?  _ He thought at the Leo in his head. 

_ “Both. But mostly that part about me not liking you, how do you know the real me didn’t want to confess at your birthday?”  _

_ It sounded a lot like a brush off.  _

_ “I’d never brush you off, I’d be honest with you if it was that I didn’t have feelings for you. But Leo never expresses his feelings if he’s scared of them. Remember when he was scared that you’d be mad at him that he didn’t like Die Hard? And he avoided telling you for weeks?”  _

_ Yeah but that was like, 3 years ago! I was 15 and everyone is an ass when they’re 15!  _

_ “Says the oh-so-wise 18 year old man,” Leo chuckled.  _

_ You’re only a year and a half older than me you jerk.  _

_ “That’s enough to know we’re not grown up yet. But we’re old enough to have some very grown up feelings, if you know what I mean.”  _

He’d had a very similar actual conversation like this with Leo...Leo and Phichit both liked to rub it in his face that they were older. Even though neither of them were a lot older. Phichit was worse about it but Leo still teased him about being a baby a lot. 

_ “Not so much of a baby you don’t want me to raw you in the bathroom. I’m pretty sure the real Leo would be shocked by how dirty your mind is. You always play the innocent, don’t you?”  _ Fantasy Leo was gonna cut straight to the one thing he was worried about, huh…gotta love how a person’s own mind could turn against him. 

_ I don’t PLAY innocent, I’m you know...it’s not like I’ve actually done any, well much, of this before...and anyone would be embarrassed to see someone they idolized all naked and drunk! You were embarrassed too, with the Viktor thing!  _

_ “And yet we both kept those pictures, didn’t we? We’re not Phichit, who has zero shame about posting stuff like that, because he doesn’t think it matters. We were embarrassed to post them because that incident made us feel things. For you, it was the knowledge that someone you idolized is a human with a very human body, doing very human things. For me? Well you’d have to ask the real Leo. You have no idea.”  _

Ok this imaginary conversation had gotten too real…

_ Maybe I’ll just ignore you and go to sleep now!  _ Guang Hong insisted. 

_ “You’ve been threatening to ignore me this whole time and you just can’t, no self-control at all, huh? Besides, I bet you’d just dream about me, and then we’re right back to square one.”  _ The image of Leo winked seductively.  __

He grumbled. He’d dreamed about Leo a lot in the days before he’d left for America. His parents were beginning to wonder why he changed the sheets so often. Which, having an 18 year old boy in the house you’d think they’d be more understanding but it never happened as much before then. Something had seriously awakened in him regarding Leo.

But having a vivid sexual fantasy in an airplane bathroom? Where he might get caught? By strangers no less? 

_ “You want to be a celebrity, chico, you’re a moderately well known athelete. Getting caught masturbating in an airplane bathroom might just put you on someone’s radar. People get famous off of stuff like that all the time.”  _

_ It might get me put on a sex offender’s list or something too!  _ He was scarlet, he could tell. 

  
  


_ “Nah, just a slap on the wrist probably. And if you’re discreet you won’t get caught, I was just teasing about the becoming famous off of this thing.”  _

His own brain was teasing him about his desire to be a Hollywood star now…

_ “It’s because you’re the one that thinks it’s cringe, G-man,”  _ Leo in his head said _. “I think it’s cute, the real me even told you that. And I’d be your hot boyfriend that the paparazzi was always trying to get intereviews with, and you’d get mad and go on a rant about how much you love me on a talk show or something, and how if anyone bothered me you’d kill them. And I’d tell you to just ignore them, and we’d live in your glamorous Hollywood mansion, and every night we’d pick a new spot, because your house is so huge we can do that, and I’d take you in whatever way you wanted in that spot…”  _

_ Oh my god, Leo… _

_ “What? It’s your perfect fantasy! You’re a famous movie star, and I’m your devoted lover. And Phichit can get super rich off of pictures of us together in your home, since he totally would take them.” _

Guang Hong had to laugh a little at that mental image of Phichit sneaking around taking pictures of him and Leo together to sell. He would be the ultimate paparazzi, if he took pictures of people a little more famous than figure skaters.

_ “And I wouldn’t have to beg you to let me ravish you in an airplane bathroom, because you’d be famous, and you could do whatever you want, which teasing me seems to be something you’d want to do, now that I think about it.”  _

_ Ravish?? That’s your word choice?  _

_ “Come on, it’s sexy, and way more romantic that “fuck” or “raw” or “destroy you inside and out” don’t you think?”  _

Oh for crying outloud. His brain really just wanted to go through the entire list of words and phrases that meant “I want Leo de la Igelsia to have hard and fast sex with me” didn’t it? 

_ “You want the soft stuff too, but you’re on a plane. It’d have to be hard and fast. But I, the real Leo either, would never want to hurt you. You know that. Leo would be incredibly gentle. But  _ you _. You’re nasty and you  _ want  _ him to hurt you, a little bit. That’s why you’ve been arguing with me the whole time. You’re repressing something you want because you’re ashamed of it. You shouldn’t be.”  _

_ Yeah but I am ok???  _ He thought at himself/Leo.  _ Side effect of growing up in a conservative country. My family and my coach seem to be pretty accepting of my sexuality but I still have to repress a lot of it around other people. So maybe it gets a little out of control in my brain. China’s not exactly a gay paradise, and as an athlete, I’m a public figure. It would be different if I lived in the US full time.  _

_ “Maybe, it’s not all sunshine and roses here either,”  _ fantasy Leo reminded him. 

This was stupid. This was all in his brain. He could imagine Leo doing any number of things to him, no one would know except him unless he yelled Leo’s name or something outloud. 

He unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. His annoying seat neighbor stirred a little in her sleep when his arm bumped the one she had propped on HIS armrest, but she didn’t wake up. 

He slipped past her and her husband. 

The stewardess from earlier gave him a look. He mumbled “bathroom”, and slipped down the aisle. Thank god, the bathroom was vacant. He went inside and locked the door. He sat down on the airplane toilet, in the tiny airplane bathroom and took a deep breath. He couldn’t really believe he was about to do this. But he HAD to. He’d been building his own frustration since he boarded this stupid plane. 

He let his mind wander. Leo. He was hot without really trying to be. His medium length chesnut colored hair just invited people to play with it and his heavy-lidded eyes suggested he was flirting with you even when he didn’t say anything. He had a gorgeous smile, that he was free with to anyone who wanted or needed one. He had a dancer’s strong, lean body and he always smelled nice. His laugh was musical, and he always moved like he was dancing, even when he wasn’t. He imagined those movements now, Leo coming toward him and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

_ “What do you want me to do to you, mi amor?”  _ he would whisper. Guang Hong could barely get the words out, even in his own head. But the Leo in his head could read his thoughts at least. 

Those strong and beautiful hands moved down his body, touching him everywhere, exploring. He imagined Leo whispering to him in Spanish and English. Guang Hong was barely concious of his own hand wrapping itself around his cock, in his brain it was Leo gripping him, moving up and down, slow at first, and then faster. Faster, faster, oh god. His mental image of Leo was kissing his neck, his lips, everything. He should end this before someone on the plane heard him, but still he slowed down, bringing himself back from the edge of his climax. He was lowkey into the idea that someone might catch him in here. The door was locked, they couldn’t come in, but he could tell he wasn’t exactly being quiet. He imagined the Leo in his brain chuckling at him, and he whimpered. If the real Leo was edging him like this it would drive him even crazier. 

_ “You want me to make you cum, is that it?”  _ he imagined Leo asking, his voice tinged with the tiny hint of the Mexican accent his family had that he could turn on and off, usually in flirting situations. Guang Hong suspected the accent used to be there more often, but Leo toned it down on purpose. Either way, it was sexy as hell. He shivered. 

_ Of course I do, idiot. Do it now please!  _ He demanded in his head. He could imagine Leo’s laughter at him demanding anything. He whimpered again at the thought.  _ “Ok, but don’t expect me to be so accomodating next time.”  _ fantasy Leo said, chuckling.

__ In his fantasy, Leo stroked him faster and faster like he’d be doing before but without stopping, kissing, licking, biting him all over the place. He moaned loudly and finished at the same time someone knocked on the door. He stiffled another moan. 

“Just a minute!!” he said. He felt the plane lurch. Or was that just his stomach? 

“Sorry sir, the plane’s about to enter some turbulence. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and let you know to head back to your seat as soon as possible” he heard the stewardess from earlier say. 

“Errr, thanks!” he said, looking around wildly for a way to clean himself up. He grabbed a paper towel, the toilet paper kept shredding. Shit. 

Finally reasonably clean, he washed his hands and went back to his seat. The stewardess gave him a look that told him she definitely heard him, but was chosing not to say anything. Fine by him. He was irritated she had to be a prude about it but at least she wasn’t trying to get him in trouble. Plus he was getting pretty tired. 

_ Or wore yourself out getting off in the bathroom to images of Leo getting you off,  _ he thought at himself. 

He leaned against the window, looking out at the sky for a minute before closing it. It could be really peaceful up in the air. 

  
He felt himself drift off.  _ Maybe I’ll dream about Leo too...maybe something sweet this time… _


	3. All the Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong arrives in the US.   
> He and Leo are both really glad to see each other 
> 
> Are they both dancing around their feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is pretty much all fluff)

_ He was running, but he wasn’t afraid. Leo was playfully chasing him. He stuck his tongue out at Leo and his friend laughed. Before he knew it, his friend caught up to him and tackled him, both of them giggling. They landed on something soft and sweet smelling, like a bed with freshly washed sheets. Leo was on top of him, panting. Guang Hong reached up and buried his fingers in the other young man’s chestnut hair. Leo laughed and slid a hand under the Guang Hong’s back. He leaned down as Guang Hong leaned upwards, their lips moving toward each other slowly. They were about to kiss when a loud noise interrupted them.  _

“We are beginning our decent now. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure all small items are secured and electronic devices are turned to airplane mode.” the captain’s voice interrupted Guang Hong’s dream and he jolted awake. 

Sleepily, he checked his seat belt and his phone. He wanted to be sure he had it on him when he arrived at the airport. Leo was picking him up. He didn’t even mind his dream being interrupted, he was going to see the real Leo soon! 

The landing process was taking forever. He could feel his ears popping as the plane descended. It was about 12:30pm in LA and he could feel his stomach growling too, maybe Leo would take him to lunch. He didn’t even care that he’d probably be jetlagged for a couple days, he just wanted to feel Leo hold him and hear his voice, his laugh, and see his smile. 

_ Hopefully I don’t start going crazy just being around him _ , he thought to himself.  _ It would be awfully embarrassing if I just start imagining all the things I want him to do to me while he’s standing RIGHT THERE…  _

  
  


Finally the plane touched down. The familiar jolt of a landing plane sent a small shockwave through his body. 

He jiggled his leg up and down as the plane started to slow. He wanted off of this damn metal tube and he wanted off NOW. The most important person in the world was waiting for him.

_ The way you think about him, you’d think he was a Hollywood celebrity,  _ he chastised himself.  _ Though I bet he could be if he wanted too… _

Now that they were landed the pilot’s voice came over the loud speaker again. 

“Thank you for flying with us today. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please remain seated until the aircraft has come to a complete stop. You may now use your small electronic devices. Again, please do not get out of your seat until the aircraft has come to a complete stop!” 

Guang Hong took his phone off of airplane mode as soon as the pilot gave the all clear. 

Immediately, he was bombarded with text messages and he had to laugh. Typical of Leo to forget that he wouldn’t be able to text while in the air. 

> Hey G! Hope your flight is going as nice as flights ever do.  💖 Miss you bunches and I hope you land safely  🛬

> Hey bro, I hope it’s going ok for you up in the sky. I got your messages about when you expected to be in LA and I’ll be there to pick you up. Might as well leave for the airport now, with the way traffic is here. 😂😂

> Hey, G-man. Sorry I keep texting you...I know you can’t really text back while you’re flying but now that my phone is working I guess I just keep wanting to send you stuff. Land safe! 😘
> 
> I didn’t mean to send that kissy emoji...oh well 😘😘😘

Guang Hong felt himself blush at that. Damn Leo…

> Ok I lied I totally meant to send the kissy face. It’s not gay to kiss your homies is it? 😘
> 
> Messing with you. Sorry.  🤷🏽♂️ I’m being weird. 😅Anyway, it’s about 11:30am here and I’m at the airport. Watching your flight on an app. I know I’m early but I wanted to be sure I was there when you got here. 
> 
> I’ve got a big sign with your name on it. I tried write it in Chinese and English but I think I screwed up the Chinese. So don’t make fun of me ok? I feel like I’m waiting in the kiss and cry but like...at LAX.... so WAYY more people.
> 
> What if there was an ice rink at LAX? Wouldn’t that be wild? Sorry I’m rambling. Just bored. My own fault for getting here so early I guess.
> 
> Text me when you get here. I miss you.  💖

Guang Hong’s face was the color of strawberry puree, he could feel it. Leo’s texts weren’t  _ inherently  _ flirty, but the kissing and heart emojis and the rambling? He seemed kinda nervous. He just hoped it wasn’t because Leo felt weird about the birthday confession. 

_ He’d feel REALLY weird if he knew what you did in the airplane bathroom… _

He shook that thought off, and wrote a message to Leo. 

> Hey, I just landed, we’re pulling into the terminal now. Don’t worry too much about all the messages, they made me smile as soon as I turned my celluar back on. I miss you too, and I’ll look for your sign. Can’t promise I won’t tease you about your bad Chinese though.  😂😂 I’m sure you’re following the flight so you know where to meet me. I’ll be heading to the baggage claim first so you should wait there. See you soon!  💖💖💖

He took a deep breath. He’d thought about typing out something a little more risky. Nothing TO risky...just like...an “I love you” with a bro tacked on, or a “if it’s the kiss and cry I expect a kiss.” But he wasn’t sure how Leo would respond. 

_ Oh sure, you can be all sex and sass with the Leo in your head but the moment you have an opportunity to do it with the REAL Leo you chicken out. CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK.  _

He sighed, annoyed with himself. 

It seemed like an eternity before the plane finally stopped. First class got to deboard first, which meant he had to wait. Guang Hong kind of wished he’d sprung for first class. 

“Thank you for flying with us! Please exit the aircraft in an orderly fashion!” the voice overhead said. 

Finally, he was able to get up. The couple that had been sitting next to him took FOREVER to get their stuff down out of the overhead compartment. He tapped his foot impatiently and cursed under his breath in English, Mandarin, and Cantonese and maybe even a little of the Spanish he’d picked up from Leo. The couple glared at him. He ignored them and continued to tap his foot. They huffed, and got in line to get off the plane. He was definitely springing for first class next time. 

He got his carryon bag and made sure he had all his stuff. His carryon was just a backpack, so he slung it onto his back and held his phone in his hand, his earphones and wallet in his pocket. More foot tapping. 

Once they were all off the plane and in the terminal, he looked overhead for directions to the appropriate baggage claim. Seeing his flight number he broke out into a sprint, his heart pounding as he made his way over to claim more than his luggage. 

_ Leo… _ he could feel that he was a little breathless and knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he was running through a crowded airport; he was an athlete in top shape, afterall, and everything to do with the person he was running toward. 

He spotted not only a gigantic poster with his name on it, but an even larger stuffed bear before he saw Leo, who had been swallowed by the afformentioned poster and bear. 

He felt his face breakout into a wide smile without even thinking about it. He picked up the pace a little. Leo turned and saw him. His handsome face also broke out into a smile and he dropped the poster and the bear. 

“Gua--OOF!” Leo exclaimed as Guang Hong launched himself directly into a hug, slamming with a little more force than he’d intended into Leo’s body. Leo laughed and that familiar heatwave rushed through Guang Hong’s body. The older boy squeezed, and lifted him off the ground. Guang Hong laughed and squirmed. Leo put him down, and looked at him. Guang Hong felt a jolt as he looked into his friend’s face. He was looking at him...differently. Not a bad different...just...different. Or maybe he was just interpreting it weird. 

“I’m glad you got here without any issues. Would have really sucked if I’d been stuck at LAX early and you’d been delayed.” Leo said, the look gone. 

Guang Hong swallowed, the breathlessness in his chest still there. “Yeah, it was a pretty easy flight. Nothing too rough…” He remembered the bathroom fantasy. 

“I was...errr...entertained.” 

“Some good cheesy inflight action movies to pick from?” 

Guang Hong shrugged. “Good is a stretch. They were ok. You’d’ve HATED the soundtracks.” 

Leo laughed. “I usually do. Terrible choices. Anyway, I’ll have to call a Lyft, you know how LA is, I didn’t wanna drive. Did you overpack again?” 

Guang Hong rolled his eyes. “I do NOT overpack! I stay for the entire off season most of the time AND I’m here early! And you’re one to talk, how am I going to get that giant bear home? I mean...I assume it’s for me?” 

“Nah, G, it’s for my invisible girlfriend.” Leo tapped Guang Hong on his freckled nose. “Of course it’s for you. It’s almost Valentine’s day and I figured I preempt you going to the giant Valentine’s bear aisle at Walmart and just get you the biggest one they had. I’m $40 in the hole, so you’re welcome.” Leo teased. 

Guang Hong blushed. Leo had basically gotten him a  _ Valentine’s Day gift??? _

“Aww, don’t go getting all blushie on me now G-man,” Leo said “I just knew you’d end up with one regardless, since you love to make me take you to Walmart, of all places!” Was Leo blushing too or was he seeing things? “Let’s get your stuff!” 

They silently went over to the baggage claim. Guang Hong saw his giant pink suitcase almost immediately. Perks of liking a color even most girls shunned. Leo saw it too and beat him to it. He scooped it up and made a show out of dramatically groaning. He really didn’t mind Leo groaning like that, to be perfectly honest. 

“Oh it’s...so...heavy!!” Leo panted dramatically, hoisting it off the belt and onto the floor. “What’ve you got in here, G, the entire country of China?” 

Guang Hong rolled his eyes and giggled at his friend. “Of course not, idiot, and it’s not THAT heavy! I rolled it to baggage check when I left Bejing all by myself afterall. Didn’t need Mister “I’m 167cm tall and gotta prove I’m such a strong man” to do it for me!” he stuck his tongue out. 

Leo grumbled about the jab at his height. “Hey you’re 3 inches shorter than  me,  _ pecas _ , don’t go getting all cute about it!” He lightly bopped Guang Hong on the head. “You carry it then, if you’re so strong and independent!” 

Guang Hong pouted. “But you ARE such a big strong man!” he said, sticking out his bottom lip. “And I’m just soooo tired!” 

Leo chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I’ve got your giant bag, you diva, did you bring anything else this time, or just this one suitcase with the entire country of China in it?” 

“Just the one bag this time. You know me, I’ll just end up buying another one if I need to.” 

“Another giant pink suitcase is EXACTLY what you don’t need, freckle face _ ,”  _ Leo scolded teasingly. “If I’m carrying your diva bag, you get your present. Oh and I guess we should throw the sign out? I already scheduled the Lyft, so it should be here to meet us upfront at any second.” 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll get my unneccesarily giant bear!”  _ Giant  _ Valentine’s  _ bear…  _ “And throw out this sign with the absolute butchering of my name on it!” 

Leo’s Chinese handwriting WAS pretty bad...but it wasn’t as bad as he’d implied. Guang Hong looked at the poster more carefully. Leo had clearly looked up how to properly write his friend’s name in Chinese characters. It wasn’t like that time he’d asked a tattoo artist friend to write “something deep in Chinese” for a tattoo he’d wanted to get and then it’d literally said “something deep”. He fortunately did NOT get that tattooed on him, becasue Guang Hong had seen the mockup and stopped him. No, it was just his handwriting that was bad, the strokes were a little off. 

He’d also painted a rainbow over the whole poster. Leo wasn’t a visual artist but he was super creative and couldn’t turn down an opportunity to flex his creative muscles. Guang Hong tried to remember if he’d told Leo that his name meant “Season of the Brilliant Rainbow” when translated into English or not… probably not, this was a coincendence. Leo would have teased him about his name literally being “rainbow” and how that was the least subtle name a gay man could possibly have. 

It was such a beautiful welcome sign that Guang Hong kind of wanted to keep it. 

He held onto the sign as Leo walked ahead of him, jabbering about something. Leo wasn’t usually this excessively chatty so Guang Hong hadn’t been listening, really. He said something about visiting Phichit and Celestino in Detroit before heading back to LA. Guang Hong nodded a little, vaguely confused, since Phichit had gone back to Thailand almost a year ago. Maybe Phichit had come to visit Celestino, who was still coaching him, afterall. 

They arrived up front at the same time their Lyft driver pulled into the rideshare lane. Guang Hong surpressed a groan. The driver was a pretty girl about their age...which meant Leo would be flirting shamelessly with her the whole time. 

“Are you Leo?” she asked. He nodded. 

“Chelsea, right? Mind opening your trunk? Gotta stick my friend’s giant diva bag back there!” Leo asked her, his tone merely friendly. He winked not at Chelsea but at Guang Hong. No “junk in the trunk” joke. Maybe she wasn’t his type...

_ All girls are Leo’s type... _ Guang Hong thought irritiably to himself. 

She complied and Leo hoisted the pink suitcase into the trunk. He turned to Guang Hong. 

“There’s room back here for the bear, and oh! You kept the sign?” this time he was  _ definitely  _ blushing. 

“Yeah, your handwriting needs some work but you wrote my name really well. And the rainbow is really pretty!” Guang Hong said. 

Leo turned a little redder, but he looked pleased. The younger man squeezed by him to put the bear and sign in with the suitcase. 

Leo recovered from whatever pleased embarrassment he was feeling and opened the back door of the car for Guang Hong and bowed mockingly. “After you, Sir Diva!” Leo teased. 

Guang Hong giggled and rolled his eyes at the sweetest, most adorable person he’d ever met. 

“Oh Leo, you’re such a goof,” he said as he climbed into the car. It was a clean and roomie sedan, even if it smelled a little vaguely of cigarettes. Leo climbed in after him. 

They both fastened their seatbelts and Chelsea started driving. She was chattery, which irritated Guang Hong. He was tired and hungry, and the best friend he’d just spent almost an entire thirteen hour flight having fantasies about and dying to get to was right next to him and he could barely get a word in edgewise. 

“So, are you from LA?” she was asking Leo. 

“I grew up in Santa Monica,” Leo explained. 

“What about you? First time here?” Chelsea asked Guang Hong politely. Guang Hong frowned at being addressed. He knew he should shake it off and engage but he really didn’t want to. He grumbled and opened his mouth to reply but Leo interjected. 

“He’s Chinese, and he comes here a lot. We’re pretty much best friends. We’re both international figure skaters. We compete but we like to have fun more than we like to win.” 

_ Speak for yourself, Leo, I hate losing... _

__ At least he hadn’t delivered the “international figure skaters” line in a flirtatious way like he usually did with girls. Most of them were only moderately impressed, anyway. 

“Oh! That’s pretty neat! Are you here for competition?” she asked Guang Hong. Why did she insist on trying to include him in the conversation? 

“No,” he said before Leo could interrupt again. “I’m here training. I come here to train in the off season, but I’m here early this year. My coach thought it would be good for me.” 

He blushed at the reason why Xiao Li had thought to send him early. The reason that happened to be seated next to him. 

“Oh neat,” she said again. She went quiet for a moment. “I guess you’re pretty jetlagged huh?” 

“It’ll be worse when I go home,” he answered, a little less annoyed at the conversation now. “Traveling westward is easier than traveling east.” 

“Cool, I don’t get to travel much!” she said.

Guang Hong tuned out of the rest of the conversation. He felt Leo’s hand gently brush his a few times as if testing what would happen, or just to make sure Guang Hong was ok, but Leo kept up a steady stream of conversation with Chelsea up until they arrived at his apartment, chatting about music and concerts they were planning on seeing, and what Leo’s other friends were doing. 

This was one of the things Guang Hong liked so much about Leo. He made friends with everyone. By the end of the Lyft ride, while Guang Hong had sat there in awkward silence, Leo had already learned that Chelsea had two sisters, one of whom lived in Ireland, and the other one was a teacher in Maine, gotten her Instagram handle and followed her, and sent her a link to his Youtube channel. 

It did annoy him a little when Leo did this to girls...but he didn’t seem as flirty with Chelsea as he’d always seemed with girls in the past. What was different? Was it her? Was it...him? 

_ Don’t be silly. If Leo liked you that way he’d tell you, surely? Especially since he already knows how YOU feel.  _

“Cool, well, I followed you so you should follow back when you’re not driving, and it’s safe! Have a good night, Chelsea, I’ll be sure to rate you high, I know Lyft drivers depend so heavily on those high ratings,” Leo nudged Guang Hong. 

“Come on G-man, we’re here. I know the cats are almost as excited to see you as I was,” Leo said. 

“I’m awake you know…” Guang Hong said. Ok, he was probably a little jetlagged and more than a little hungry. He probably should have had that inflight meal afterall. 

“Come on, G, let’s get your giant diva bag out of Chelsea’s trunk so she can keep doing her job!” Leo climbed out of the car first and offered Guang Hong a hand. He took it, and Leo hoisted him up and out of the car. Guang Hong tripped and Leo caught him. Shit, this was exactly like some romantic movie. Guang Hong straightened and covered his face, just knowing he was blushing again. Leo laughed awkwardly and moved to the trunk.    
  
The American boy took the bear and sign out of the open trunk and handed them to Guang Hong. 

“I don’t mind taking the suitcase this time!” he protested, but Leo heaved it out and smiled at his younger friend.

“I got it G, you’re my guest. I was just teasing you about being a diva.” 

Guang Hong blushed yet again and followed Leo up the stairs at the front of his apartment building. It was a singular building with several units in it. Leo lived there in what was supposed to be a one bedroom apartment, but he’d turned the living room into his bedroom and the bedroom into a guest room for his friends. 

Leo unlocked the door and they walked inside. It wasn’t much different that Guang Hong remembered. Leo’s various medals were displayed on a wall shelf across from the door in the kitchen room that was the entrance. There was a small kitchen on the wall perpendicular to the entrace, with a little tiny breakfast bar in the middle of the room as both counter space and a table, and lots of cabinets.There was a cat tree by the window to the left, and a bookshelf to the right of the door. A tiny white and gray cat meowed at him from the bookshelf. 

“Hi, Ada,” Guang Hong said softly to the little cat. She chirped and he patted her head. Not a lot of people knew Leo had cats, and most people figured he’d be a dog person. Guang Hong knew better, and knew the cats well. 

“Where’s the other one?” Guang Hong asked, as Leo came back from putting “Phichit said that Mikey left him here…” he trailed off. He still hadn’t told Leo that Phichit had revealed that his ex-girlfriend had walked out and left her cat. Leo had told him about the breakup since then, but not anymore than that, and it had been after the Cup of China. 

Leo didn’t really look all that surprised. Maybe Phichit had confessed to being a blabbermouth. “He’s somewhere, probably doing something he’s not supposed to be doing…Hey Smokey, get your ass in here, Guang Hong came all the way from China just to see you!” 

Smokey chirped and came trotting into the kitchen like he understood. The big gray cat rubbed on Guang Hong’s legs. He smiled. 

“So are you going to show me to my room or am I just supposed to stand at your doorway petting your spoiled kitties?” he teased his host. 

“Oh come on, G-man, you practically lived here last summer! I’m sure you know where to go!” 

“I’m messing with you Leo, of course I know where to go. I was just hoping you’d come with me. I’m tired but I’m more hungry than anything! Any chance you’ve cooked something and have leftovers?” 

Leo was a pretty good cook. He made a lot of his grandmother’s Mexican recipes from scratch, but with a pescatarian twist on them a lot of the time, since Leo didn’t eat meat or poultry. 

“Yeah I got some leftover shrimp with rice in here, hang on, I’ll heat it up for you. Go change clothes if you want, you’ve been in those for a while.” 

“Yeah I’ll do that,” Guang Hong replied and headed to the guest room. 

The familar little day bed was all made up, and yet another stuffed animal that clearly wasn’t Leo’s was placed on it. Leo had moved the TV in here since Guang Hong had been here last and there were video game consoles and a ROKU hooked up to it, with a note with the wifi and password on the TV table. There was a closet with some of Leo’s winter and skating clothes in it, and a completely empty dresser. The room had some random photos hung on the wall of Leo and his friends, including pictures of Guang Hong and Phichit. In the same wall as the door there was an arm chair and a pile of unpacked boxes. Guang Hong took in the room and smiled. It was almost like coming home to be here. 

He took his clothes off and tossed them on the floor. He probably should shower before he changed, but he wanted to eat first. He stood there for a minute without any clothes on. 

“Hey G, you dressed, I got that rice heated up and…” Leo stopped dead. 

OH SHIT. 

Guang Hong was standing there, absolutely buck naked, in front of his crush, in his crush’s own apartment. 

“Dios mio..shit...sorry, G, I should have knocked!!!” Leo exclaimed covering his eyes. 

“No, it’s ok, I’m fine, I shouldn’t have just stood there naked…” 

He scrambled to put his clothes on. “I’m dressed, it’s ok, I didn’t mean to do that!!” he could feel that his cheeks were warm. 

Leo was also red. “I’m so sorry, man, I wasn’t...I mean...I shouldn’t have walked in here when I knew you were changing.” He cleared his throat. “Your food is ready, though.” 

They both walked out of the room. Guang Hong coughed a little. 

“Sorry about that. It was my fault for not locking the door,” he apologized trying to make this less awkward. 

Leo shook his head. “Nah, I should have knocked, but you know what, no big deal! It’s not like we haven’t changed in front of each other before...just not...you know…” 

“Without any underwear on?” Guang Hong supplied helpfully. 

“Yeah.” 

They both sat down at the breakfast bar. Guang Hong thought he felt Leo’s hand lightly touch his shoulder, but Leo didn’t really react, so he wasn’t sure. 

They both just looked at each other for a minute. 

“Hey, not to be vegan, but could you stop being so cute for just a second?” Leo said suddenly.

“What?? And VEGAN? HUH???” Guang Hong squeaked. He was genuinely so confused by Leo’s choice of words that he briefly thought Leo had switched to Spanish. 

Leo laughed. “I just thought I’d make this less awkward by saying something absurd.” 

Guang Hong laughed with his friend, and let out a yawn at the same time. 

“Guess I’m more jet lagged that I thought.” he said. 

“Go rest, I’ll clean up.” Leo leaned over as if to kiss him, but then seemed to think better of it and changed it to a headpat. 

“But…” 

“We’ll be together for a while, G-man, don’t make yourself sick because you want to spend time with me!” Leo insisted. “And drink some water.” 

“Whatever you say, MOM,” Guang Hong rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“Hey, I’m not a mom, I’m a papi!” Leo winked and Guang Hong turned red again. 

_ Do you just spend your entire life red as a beet?  _

“You want me to tuck you in?” Leo asked him teasingly. “Kiss you goodnight maybe?” Guang Hong wasn’t sure if he’d heard the last part correctly. Maybe that was the fake Leo in his head again. 

“I’m teasing,” Leo said. He looked…was he  _ disappointed?  _

“You can if you want too…” Guang Hong said quietly. 

Leo seemed to consider what to say next “I’ll make sure you’re comfortable. That bed can be weird sometimes.” 

Guang Hong yawned again. Leo followed him into the guest room. 

“Sleep tight, chiquito,” Leo said, and tucked the blankets around his friend, kissing his forehead. 

Guang Hong’s world faded to black, the last thing he saw before drifting off was the handsome face of his friend. 


	4. Let's Be Friends (So We Can Make Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong and Leo continue to be painfully oblivious

Guang Hong spent the next week pretty badly jetlagged, worse that he usually was. He blamed his complete inability to stick to a proper sleep schedule with Leo around. The other boy was awake at all hours and seemed to sleep erratically throughout the day. Plus it was a constant struggle to not climb into bed with him when he was asleep. They’d cuddled as friends before but somehow he didn’t think it would be acceptable to do that post awkward birthday confession and with random sex fantasies popping up all the time.

But he was doing ok by the end of the week. He sent Xiao Yi a message that he had recovered from his jetlag so she could send him the training schedule she wanted him to follow. Leo’s coach had already expressed excitement that Guang Hong was here, and was eager to work with him. 

Leo was at work right now, typically. He worked at a coffee shop early in the morning, trained in the afternoon, and tended bar at night as well as occasionally taking side gigs when he had a day off, like driving for Postmates. Guang Hong had Leo’s apartment to himself. Well, himself and the cats. Smokey was asleep on his cat tree and Ada was in the window, so about the same as to himself. 

He would have been ok with it if he didn’t miss Leo. 

“I thought we were gonna spend some time together!!” Guang Hong had said to Leo, pouting a little when Leo left that morning. 

“We are, but I have to put in a two week notice for days off at my job, and since you told me you were coming here and then booked the soonest flight you possibly could, I put the days off for a week after you got here, just in case you were super jetlagged. Which you were, so...who planned correctly? I’m off for a while after today, at least from the coffee shop, the bar I’m working tomorrow, and the next day, but then I’m free. Plus, you can come bug me at the restaurant. I can’t serve you booze, but I can get you free food. My manager remembers you and wants to say hi. My family wants to see you too,” Leo said, and patted him on the head, gently running his fingers through Guang Hong’s hair. 

Guang Hong had shivered a little. Leo didn’t notice. 

“Anyway, I gotta get going. Super early shift, gotta make sure all those business moguls and college kids with early classes have their joe. Since you’re still recovering from your jetlag, you should go back to bed, chico. It’s, like, 5am and you shouldn’t be up. I know it’s around 9 pm back home and you WOULD be awake, but that’s exactly why you should be in bed.” 

He’d squeezed Guang Hong’s shoulder before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. 

“But get up by 7! I’ll miss you, while I’m at work. I’ll be thinking about you while I make my unnecessary latte art!” He’d winked, and closed the door behind him. 

Guang Hong was liable to blush at the memory. Considering that Leo ALWAYS thought about his friends while choreographing and skating, it was typical of him that he’d think of them while making coffee art. But it would be nice if he was being creative and ONLY thinking of him. 

He’d be spending at least some time training after today so he better make the most of this alone time instead of moping about Leo. 

He hadn’t revisited his fantasies since the plane. He felt too guilty about it with Leo in the next room. But he’d had some dreams while he was sleeping at weird times because of the jetlag. 

Was it bad to revisit the dreams while Leo was at work? It was a dream so it’s not like he was imagining something new. 

_In the dream he’d been sitting in a room, probably a changing room, by himself, apparently getting ready for a competition. He was wearing a skating costume, and lacing up his skates. It was dark in there, like some of the lights were burned out. It looked like a locker room from a teen drama, where the lights were always dimmer than actual locker rooms or changing rooms. He heard someone come into the room._

_“Oh hey, it’s you, I was looking for you!” Leo said, coming to sit next to him on the bench._

_“Leo!” he’d said excitedly._

_“Listen, about what you said at your birthday party…” Leo had begun._

_“Oh, you don’t have to worry about it...if you don’t feel the same way, I understand. I didn’t mean to tell you, it just slipped out,” He’d explained somewhat sadly. “You can just…”_

_“I do feel the same, G,” dream Leo interrupted, and turned Guang Hong around to face him on the bench. “You’re everything to me and I want you right now, that’s why I wanted to find you.”_

_Guang Hong swallowed. “You...want me...right now?”_

_Leo nodded and took off his jacket, which for some inexplicable reason became the only thing he had been wearing._

_“We can’t...we don’t have...Leo, it’s not the as same sex with girls, they...well..., you, I…and the competition, I’m skating third, I should be ready to go soon, Christophe is skating now, so they’ll have to clean up the ice more than usual but still...” he stammered._

_Since it was a dream, things could just appear, though. Leo laughed, manifesting lube and condoms._

_“I came prepared, mi guapo.”_

_Dream Guang Hong only vaguely registered that he was in a full skating costume and skates, and Leo was standing there naked and wanted to fuck him on a changing room bench where they could get caught at any second._

_Leo pulled off his skates first, which was surprisingly sexy. He massaged his feet as the skates came off, and moved slowly up Guang Hong’s leg, costume still on._

_“Leo…” he breathed._

_“Shhh...just let me love you...you have a great body, you know that?”_

_Even in a dream he couldn’t help blushing. “I sure hope so...we’ve got to be in top shape as...skaters…” Leo had started taking his costume, unfastening it from the back and peeling it off._

_“Shouldn’t we wait?” he’d asked. He didn’t really want to though. Leo’s hands were exploring his nearly naked body and he desperately wanted him. So badly._

_“We’ve been friends for how long?” Leo asked him. “I’ve been in love with you for a while now too, we were both just too scared to say anything, because we didn’t want to ruin what we have. But it’s out now, and now I want to take what’s mine...that being you, of course.”_

_Guang Hong could remember what was said because it was a dream, but had it been real he was sure he wouldn’t have heard a damn word Leo had said because the other man’s hands and mouth were all over his body, in places he’d only imagined someone touching him. He ached, he wanted Leo inside him NOW._

_“Please…” he breathed out. Leo chuckled._

_“Patience, vida mía, I want to make sure you’re ready,”_

_“NOW please!” he demanded. He could get bossy when he wanted too. “I need you NOW!”_

_Leo chuckled again. “Ok, ok, I wanted to tease you some more, but I guess your diva side is showing again.”_

This was unfortunately where he’d woken up. Maybe it was because he’d never actually slept with a guy before so his brain didn’t know how to process an experience he’d never had, or because that’s when Leo’s alarm had gone off and his brain had tuned in to Leo’s schedule. He wasn’t sure. Either way it was annoying. 

He sighed. 

Maybe he could go bother Leo at work. The coffee shop was only a couple blocks away, and Leo had a bicycle chained outside that he’d purchased when Guang Hong had gotten his new bike the year before. He tended not to use it, prefering to take public transportation or drive, depending on where he was going, and really only seemed to keep it around so his friend could get himself around the neighborhood for free. 

Leo got off at lunchtime, and he HAD promised that he’d spend the day with him after that...but he was lonely. He looked at the clock. It was 10:00am, and Leo wasn’t off for another couple of hours. 

Guang Hong huffed. What if Leo didn’t WANT him to bug him at the coffee shop? He was likely to be busy after all...and they were planning on spending the day together after…

_I’m being stupid, Leo is ALWAYS happy to see you!_

He made up his mind. Ada meowed at him curiously as he got his bag, and a copy of Leo’s key, (All of Leo’s close friends had one), to head out the door.

  
“I’m just going to see him at work, that’s all! I won’t go far!” Guang Hong explained to the cat. _Yeah I need to get out of here, I’m having a conversation with a cat…_

She purred and curled back up on the chair. Smokey hopped down from his cat tree and went to the door expectantly. 

“You idiot, you’re an indoor cat and you’re not coming with me!” he said to the grey cat. Smokey chirped back in a meow that was much too small for his 7 kilogram body. 

Guang Hong gently pushed Smokey out of the way and headed out the door, locking it behind him.

He knew the combination on the bike lock by heart, it was his birthday, written like Americans wrote dates: 01-07-99. Leo said it was a joke. Guang Hong kind of hoped it was a sign but wasn’t convinced. 

_“You two should just freaking kiss already!” Phichit had said when Leo got the bike last year as Leo set the combination to Guang Hong’s birthday. He said it as half a joke but Guang Hong had turned the color of strawberry jam. He’d put on his hood from his hoodie and covered his face with it._

_Leo rolled his eyes, “I kiss my friends all the time, I’m not a stuffy, toxic-masculinity ridden white guy” Leo said. “It wouldn’t make us dating for me to kiss him. Look, I’ll do it right now.” He kissed Guang Hong on the cheek._

_Was it possible to blush to death?_

_Phichit rolled his eyes right back. “That’s not what I meant, Captain Dipshit. And be nice, Ji-man looks like he’s about to spontaneously combust from all this attention.”_

He shook his head, thinking about that cheek kiss. Mounting the bike, he took off toward the coffee shop, trying to remember exactly how to get there before he remembered that it was 2017 and he had a GPS on his phone. _Duh_

He arrived at the coffee shop and got off the bike, locking it to a tree by the street. He was super nervous for some reason. It wasn’t like he was meeting a stranger, or going on a date, he was just going to see his best friend!! 

_Who I happen to have a giant crush on and I’m so thirsty about it I’m basically dehydrated…_ he thought to himself. 

It wasn’t busy, he must have gotten here late enough that the breakfast crowd had dwindled. The shop had pretty decent food, but it was still early enough that the lunch break crowd hadn’t gotten here either. Leo was inside talking effortlessly to an attractive female coworker. Guang Hong tried to squash the jealous little monster that lived in his heart. 

He shouldn’t have bothered. Leo was showing her something on his phone, and Guang Hong walked in just in time to hear him say: “And that’s him during his free skate program, crazy difference huh? He’s just as cute when he’s intensely focused like that though, I think he’d be cute no matter what though...I call him my “cute friend” for a reason!” 

The coworker saw him first. “Oh hey, Leo, speak of the devil, right?” she said. Guang Hong could feel the blush creeping into his face. Leo was constantly sharing his photo with all of his friends, including ones that already knew him, and called him his “cute friend” every time he did. He’d be rich if he had a dollar for every time Leo did that and said the phrase, “Hey look at my cute friend!” It was as embarrassing as it was endearing. 

“Hey! G-man!” Leo hopped over the counter and embraced him in a tight hug. “This is Janey, she’s my coworker, I was just showing her your picture! You got bored in the apartment?” Leo ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“You know I can’t stand it when you do that!” Guang Hong said, frowning at his friend. “It’s embarrassing!” 

“I’m just helping you practice for the paparazzi, Diva Boy,” Leo teased. Guang Hong hid his face in his hands as Janey laughed. Damn Leo…

“Hey Janey, can you make him a vanilla latte, with extra whipped cream, and cinnamon?” Leo asked his coworker. “Oh, and that’s iced, right?” Leo asked him. Guang Hong nodded. 

“I didn’t bring my wallet…” he tried to protest. He knew it was futile though, Leo had a really good relationship with his managers and used it to get his friends free shit all the time. 

“Nah, you know it’s on the house! Besides, I was literally just talking about how excited I was that you were visiting me, I walked here, so just hang around until I get off and I’ll walk with you. I’m assuming you brought the bike?” 

He nodded, still really red from hearing Leo talk about him being cute. Janey was practically starry eyed and he could tell she was probably...what was the word Phichit used? Shipping them. Now that he was here his moderate shyness kicked in and he was having trouble talking. Not that it mattered, Leo was doing enough for both of them. 

“I’ll wheel it home if you don’t want to! Janey here is going to work an extra hour for me, I was supposed to get off at 12:00, but she’s covering me, so I get to leave at 11:00, which is in like, thirty minutes! So just hang tight, ok? And Janey, I owe ya one! I got my shifts at the restaurant covered too so I’m free once I get done here, and we can go do whatever you want.” 

_Well, I doubt we can do whatever I want...I don’t think what I want to do is strictly appropriate for people who are “just friends”..._ Guang Hong thought to himself and remembered the dream.

Leo was still chattering. He only did that when he was excited, nervous, or both. Normally he was pretty collected. “Well, maybe not _whatever_ you want, I’m pretty broke, especially since I’m taking some days off of work, it doesn’t matter though, I needed a break, haven’t really had one since the Grand Prix Series, and then it wasn’t really a break, except for getting to see you, of course!” 

_Yeah...money...THAT was definitely what was keeping them from doing what he wanted._

He better interrupt this before Leo chattered so much he forgot he was supposed to keep working. 

“Ok, Leo, I’m really happy you took time off for me! Maybe there’s a movie we can go see? And maybe…” he blushed. “I’d just like to spend some time with you, doesn’t really matter what we do...but walking around the park would be nice.” 

Leo smiled at him. “Ok, like I said, whatever you want to do!” 

_Why did this feel like they were planning a date?_

Janey placed his drink on the counter, and giggled a little. It was kind of annoying. 

“Leo, you can plan your date with your boyfriend later,” she teased to Guang Hong’s horror. “You’ve still got to clean the steamer before you go, and you promised you’d straighten up the men’s room too!” 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Janey, I told you he’s just a friend!” Leo put a hand behind his head and actually blushed. 

“Suuure, Casanova,” Janey teased, and winked at Guang Hong. He wished he could disappear. 

  
Leo playfully stuck his tongue out at her, and blew Guang Hong a kiss as he started wiping down the steamer. 

Watching Leo do anything was like watching a dancer perform. He just moved with rhythm all the time. Guang Hong could never move the way that Leo did. 

Janey definitely noticed Guang Hong was watching Leo and smirked as she went to help another customer. He looked away not wanting Leo to think he was being weird. 

He’d just finished his latte when Leo hung up his apron and came to sit with him. 

“Sweet, sweet freedom!” He slid into the chair across from Guang Hong. “What movie did you want to see?” 

“Oh, I really don’t know…” he mumbled. 

“Liar, you definitely have something in mind, you always do when it comes to Hollywood blockbusters, especially when you’re here and can watch the uncensored versions without pirating them.” 

“No really, I have no clue. Nothing great is playing I looked!” 

“Maybe we should skip the movie then, just watch something on Netflix instead.” 

Guang Hong nodded. That would be nice. 

“Let’s get out of here, though, Janey looks like she’s gonna start writing fanfiction about us.” 

Janey was watching them from the register. She waved, clearly not ashamed. 

Guang Hong blushed again and nodded to Leo. 

They both got up at the same time, Guang Hong went to grab his cup to throw it out, but Leo got to it first and tossed it into the recycling bin. “Got it, G-man, you’re a guest, remember? Just let me spoil you as much as I can!” he winked. 

That stupid blush reflex kicked in again. That sounded like something a lover would say, not a best friend. 

Leo grabbed his hand. Guang Hong squeaked a little. 

“Come on, bro, we hold hands all the time,” Leo protested, laughing at him. 

_It’s different now that I told you about my crush...and my heart won’t stop racing around you…_ Guang Hong protested in his head. 

“It’s...it’s different!!” He protested out loud. 

“Because you told me you liked me? Bro...it’s ok...but if it makes you uncomfortable…” Leo let go of his hand. Impulsively he grabbed it back. 

“No, I want to hold it...I was just surprised, is all!” 

Leo’s face spread into a huge grin. “That’s my G-man!! You should be more confident like this all the time!” 

They walked back to Leo’s apartment hand in hand, Leo steering the bike with hand but keeping a firm grip on Guang Hong’s hand in the other. People watched them and clearly thought they were a couple. 

_I guess I could get used to that though..._ he thought. 

They made it back to the apartment after what felt like years. Leo hooked the bike backup to the stand and turned to face Guang Hong. There was something different in his eyes.

“Hey...I wanted to tell you…” he started. He looked nervous for some reason. 

“Tell me what?” Guang Hong asked. Leo turned crimson and looked away. 

“Ahh...it’s nothing...I just…” Leo stammered. He was never this uncertain and Guang Hong couldn’t decipher what his friend was trying to say to him.

“Your friendship means the world to me, I just wanted to let you know that,” Leo said finally, and gently kissed Guang Hong’s cheek. “I wouldn’t give it up for a lifetime of gold medals.” 

Guang Hong stared at Leo for a second and then smiled. “Yeah, me too. I’d literally die for you, you know that right?” 

Leo laughed nervously. “That’s extreme, bro. And not necessary. Comforting, but not necessary.” 

They both walked inside together in silence, Leo was holding his hand again.

 _Did he...want to say something else out there?_ Guang Hong wondered. 

They didn’t have any time to process it though, because a girl was standing on Leo’s doorstep looking annoyed. 

_Mikey...Leo’s absolutely terrible ex girlfriend._

Leo’s demeanor visually changed almost immediately, and he could only utter her name distastefully and slightly fearfully.

“Mikey…”


	5. (You're) The Devil in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's ex-girlfriend's arrival causes some feelings to become more apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content/Trigger Warnings: suicidal ideation mention (as a manipulation tactic), emotional abuse mention, implied cyberbullying

“Mikey...what are you doing here?” Leo asked, his voice strained. He abruptly dropped Guang Hong’s hand. 

Guang Hong balled the hand Leo dropped into a fist. He’d met Mikey only a couple of times while she was dating Leo. He’d hated her at first sight, and the animosity he felt was only increased by hearing about Leo’s final breakup with her. 

“I came to visit my cat, or did you forget that Smokey was mine?” Mikey said, and narrowed her eyes at him behind her glasses. “Oh right, you’re an idiot and a jerk, not to mention crazy. I wouldn’t even BE here if I didn’t want to see my cat. All my friends told me to stay away after I told them how awful you were to me.” 

Leo looked away and said to the ground, “You left him here, Mikey, you can’t just barge in here anytime you want to see a pet you abandoned with me.” 

Guang Hong had heard enough. He suspected that Mikey hadn’t noticed him or she would have been all sweetness and smiles with Leo instead of acting like they were in private. 

He coughed lightly, as if to clear his throat. She noticed. Good. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, her entire demeanor changing. “I didn’t know you had friends over!” 

Leo looked up from the ground to look at Guang Hong. He was visibly shaking. Guang Hong couldn’t stand seeing his best friend like this. Leo was normally so confident. Mikey had done something to him in the time they were together though, that was obvious. 

“Yes, he does,” he said, and grabbed Leo’s hand behind his friend’s back, so that Mikey couldn’t see. Leo seemed to stop shaking a bit. “And I know you well enough to know you’re not welcome here. Cat or no cat. You abandoned him here with Leo and he’s basically Leo’s cat now! I’m not an American, so I don’t know if there’s laws about it but if you left him here you clearly didn’t want him, and you’re just back here now as an excuse to manipulate Leo!” 

Leo squeezed Guang Hong’s hand but whispered “Shut up, G, you’re just gonna give her ammo to say I’m telling lies about her.” 

Guang Hong flushed. He was seriously angry that this bitch could just try to waltz back into Leo’s life demanding things when she’d clearly treated him horribly. 

“Whatever,” she said. “I just want to see my cat.” 

Whatever Leo said, Guang Hong must have reminded Leo of something because he spoke up. 

“Mikey, you relinquished your right to see Smokey when you left him here. Pets aren’t like kids, they’re considered property legally. And since you left him with me and didn’t try to claim him, he’s mine now. And given that you’re trespassing at my apartment without my permission, I could call the cops on you if I wanted to. You’re at MY place so you can’t say I’m following you like you tried to do when I ran into you at the grocery store.” Leo squeezed Guang Hong’s hand, and laced his fingers through his friend’s. 

Guang Hong held on tighter, just as pleased that Leo was using this opportunity to stand up for himself as he was that Leo was holding his hand. “I’m going to call in 10 seconds if you don’t leave. Please just go, and please don’t come back. I don’t want to make a scene in front of the neighbors. They’re mad enough at me as it is for choreographing at 2am.” Leo managed a weak laugh and squeezed Guang Hong’s hand one more time before releasing it to pull his phone out of his pocket.

“I’m calling 911 in 10, 9, 8…” Leo started counting down. 

Mikey huffed. “Fine, I’ll go. But I might be suing you over that cat, so just make sure you don’t start stalking me again, online or in real life, or I’ll do it!” She turned to leave and glared at Guang Hong. 

“And just because you got your little boyfriend to defend you doesn’t mean everyone will believe you when you say *I* was emotionally abusive. Because I broke up with YOU! I couldn’t possibly be the abusive one.” She turned and stalked away. Once she was out of sight, Leo just stood in the doorway. Guang Hong heard car door slam and the sound of an engine revving slightly. Leo still seemed like he was in shock. Guang Hong decided to take control of the situation. 

He gently moved past Leo, and unlocked the door. The cat in question, as well as the other one, meowed loudly. Smokey tried to wander into the hall. Leo still seemed out of it but the cat meow at least seemed to bring him back to reality. He shook his head a little.    
“G-man…” he began. Guang Hong just took his hand again, and led him into the apartment, gently shooing the cats back inside and away from the door. 

He closed the door behind them and locked it. 

Once they were inside, Leo got a little more conscious. He went and sat down and stared at his phone for a minute. 

Guang Hong patted the cats, and started boiling water in Leo’s electric kettle for tea. Leo was scrolling through his twitter feed. No, he was looking at Mikey’s twitter. He didn’t do it often, he wasn’t “stalking” her like she claimed, but every time she contacted him he seemed to compulsively check her social media to see what she was saying about him. Mikey’s social media wasn’t that big, but Leo’s was big enough that she’d once gotten the hashtag #cancelLeoDeLaIgesia trending in a small circle during one of their breakups, and Leo had been forced to address it on his fairly popular Youtube channel. Despite Mikey’s claim that “no one would believe him” most people seemed to take Leo’s side, and he’d never publicly called her abusive by name. He’d made one video after their final break up about “an experience with an abusive ex” that never mentioned her or the timeline, and she’d just jumped to the conclusion that it was about her. She had a group of Twitter friends who she seemed to keep around to reassure her that she wasn’t terrible and fluff her own ego.

They were constantly on again, off again while they’d been dating and both Guang Hong and Phichit had suspected Mikey was using the breakups as a way to control Leo. It had seriously worried them, and they’d been both worried for and proud of Leo when he’d cut off Mikey for good the last time she’d walked out. She’d used suicidal ideation to get him to come running back before and they suspected she wasn’t above doing it again, and they knew Leo would want to make sure she was ok. She’d appeared to have decided Leo wasn’t worth controlling in THAT way anymore and just turned him into public enemy number one, talking about how much better her new girlfriend treated her compared to Leo and how he was evil. But her leaving that cat and deciding she wanted to use that as an excuse to...he didn’t know...get under Leo’s skin? See if she could control him or get him in actual legal trouble? 

He didn’t know. 

He steeped a single herbal tea bag in a mug and handed it to Leo. Leo tore his eyes away from his phone and smiled a soft and weary smile at Guang Hong. 

“You didn’t have to make me tea, G-man, I’m ok,” he said. 

“I didn’t have to, I wanted to. I could tell her showing up was upsetting. You’re looking at her Twitter, aren’t you?” 

He nodded. 

“You shouldn’t, it doesn’t matter what she says, the people who matter aren’t going to believe her, you know that! People who know you know better than that!” he scolded. 

Leo smiled weakly and put his phone down. “Yeah...you’re right, let’s make some popcorn and order a pizza and watch some stupid ass movie. Fuck Mikey, I’d rather think about us and some really stupid romcom or something.” 

Guang Hong smiled at his friend. 

“Of course, Leo, that’s exactly what I want to do! I’ll make the popcorn, and you pick the movie this time. I almost alway pick the movie, unless Phichit is here and we have to fight him to keep him from making us watch “The Skater and the King” for the ten thousandth time, and we end up compromising and watching a darker musical, like Sweeney Todd…” 

Leo laughed and that seemed to mostly dispel the uncomfortable funk that had settled over the whole apartment ever since they’d seen Mikey on the doorstep. He brushed Guang Hong’s hair out of his face and they both blushed. 

“I’ll go get the movie set up. You mind doing it in your room, since that’s where the TV is or we could just pirate something on my laptop and lay in my bed…” Leo asked. 

  
“My room is fine, there’s nothing weird in it or anything,” Guang Hong said. “Besides, it's a guest room, it’s still your apartment.” 

Leo seemed to get a bit of his rhythm back, and ruffled Guang Hongs hair, then booped him on the nose. “I still wanted to ask, G. I’ll go pick one, you make that popcorn, and I’ll order a pizza.” 

He walked off to the guest room. Guang Hong popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave and heard some music cut on. Leo clearly needed to listen to something to clear his head, it was a common coping method for him. 

Guang Hong was still pretty worried and angry that Mikey felt like she had the right to show up here. After the way she treated Leo she shouldn’t be even ALLOWED near Leo’s apartment. 

He heard the notes of Leo’s favorite song from the other room, just as the popcorn finished popping. He grabbed it and shook it and looked around for a bowl. He found one and poured the popcorn into it, watching it fall into the metal bowl, and Leo singing along. He smiled. He loved it when Leo sang. 

He brought the popcorn into the bedroom, and sat down beside Leo on the daybed that served double duty as a couch. Leo paused the music and started the movie as he ordered a pizza on a phone app. 

Leo had picked out a REALLY stupid romcom Guang Hong had never even heard of. 

The main characters were best friends who were clearly in love with each other but the female lead was supposed to marry someone else. The dialogue was inane and the plot was completely ridiculous. 

“Oh come on, Sandra, can’t you see that James likes YOU!” Leo shouted at the TV. 

“She’s a dumb bitch, Leo, she thinks GERALT is a nice guy,” Guang Hong said. They both laughed. They LOVED watching the stupiest movies they could find together and ripping into how dumb they were. They especially loved doing it to romantic comedies but action movies and horror movies were equally fun. 

They settled back in very briefly. Leo “accidentally” dropped some popcorn down the back of Guang Hong’s shirt. He squeaked. 

“LEO! Now there's popcorn all on my back and all over the bed!” 

He scooped some of it up and dropped it into Leo’s hair. Leo yelped. “NOT MY HAIR, G-MAN YOUR GOING TO GET IT ALL GREASY!” 

Soon popcorn was flying everywhere and the movie was forgotten. They were making a mess but they were having so much fun they didn’t care. Guang Hong was pretty sure there was popcorn in his underwear and stuck in his hair. 

There was a knock on the door. “Oh shit, the pizza!” Leo exclaimed, his hair a mess and popcorn was stuck to his clothes. Guang Hong didn’t look any better. 

“I’ll go with you for moral support.” Guang Hong, said, trying to maintain a straight face. 

They both laughed as they answered the door. A very amused pizza guy handed Leo the box who passed it to Guang Hong so he could sign for it. 

“Have fun, kids,” the pizza guy, who wasn’t much older than them said as Leo handed the receipt back. They both cracked up. 

“Wow, that was embarrassing, wasn’t it?” Leo said, and plucked a piece of popcorn off of Guang Hong’s hair, and ate it.

“Yes, but I’m not done. You got popcorn in my pants and I have to get revenge for that,” Guang Hong said. He set the pizza box on the table.

“Oh no you don’t!” Leo ran into the other room. Guang Hong sprinted after him and scooped up popcorn off the floor, and tried to grab Leo’s pants. Leo tripped and brought Guang Hong down with him. He landed sitting on top of Leo, which was NOT a place he was prepared to be. He squeaked a little and flushed. He heard Leo’s breath catch at the same time.  _ Oh no… _

He felt himself get hard and blushed further. Worse, he was sitting directly on Leo’s crotch and Leo  _ also _ got an erection. 

The both just sat there. Oh this was so awkward. 

Leo cleared his throat a little. “Uh, G-man? I can’t get up until you do.” 

Guang Hong could have scrambled off of his friend. He could have apologized profusely. But he was getting a little tired of dancing around his attraction toward Leo, even if he’d confessed to having a crush. 

“Seems like you’re already up to me,” Guang Hong said, trying to maintain his composure and not turn into a gibbering blushing mess. 

Leo actually flushed. “G...don’t...I…we...our friendship…” 

Guang Hong flushed and got up and sat next to his friend, despite wanting to keep teasing him. 

“Oh. So…do you…” 

“I don’t know, G-man. I...I’m really scared of what it would mean if we...if something happened. And I’ve always just assumed I was straight, you know?” 

Oh this had just turned serious. He was trying to process exactly what Leo was saying. 

“And after Mikey...I’m just...I’m so messed up, I can’t tell what my feelings really are anymore until just the right song comes on, and even when it does, I have a hard time trusting it. Therapy is helping but it’s a long process, G. I don’t want to rush into something, and completely ruin our friendship if it goes south...I...I don’t know that I’m really bisexual...maybe I’m just...reacting to you saying that you like me, and…” 

Guang Hong put a finger on his friend’s lips. “You don’t have to explain it to me Leo, if you’re not ready, or if you’re not interested in me in that way I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not comfortable with. But…” he took a breath. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Ever since my party, I’ve been...I can’t get you, and the idea of something happening between us, out of my head. So I...I just want you to know exactly how I feel.” 

He looked down. He could feel how hot his face was and he couldn’t believe he’d just said all that outloud. Leo was silent for a minute. Then, Guang Hong felt Leo’s hand on his chin. His friend turned his face so that their eyes met. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you either, and I don’t know what it means. All I’ve wanted to do since you got here was kiss you. I’ve been trying to play it off like it’s just a friend thing, but ever since that party, I can’t get you out of my head. Not for a second. Every song makes me think of you, every routine, every step I’ve created has been with you in mind,  _ guapo. _ I don’t want to ruin what we have, but I...I can’t stop thinking about…” he stopped. Guang Hong looked at him. 

_ It’s now or never… _

He leaned in gently and tenderly kissed Leo on the mouth. Leo seemed surprised. Guang Hong pulled away, uncertain. Leo looked back at him and their eyes locked. 

Leo pulled him back, and their lips met again, harder and hotter this time. Leo’s tongue slipped into his mouth and he gasped. 

Leo pulled back again, both of them panting, their eyes searching each other for what to do next. 

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship, G,” Leo said again, his eyes sad. “But...I really want to do that again.” 

Guang Hong stared at his friend. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening, for real.    
”Ruin it,” he said, and grabbed the front of Leo’s shirt, pulling him down toward him. The American moaned a little. “Damn, G-man, getting aggressive all of a sudden.” 

“I said what I said, now shut up, and kiss me.” 

Leo made a noise in his throat. Guang Hong felt like he was probably beet red but he tried to keep a level of confidence here. He’d probably lose all of it if Leo didn’t comply. 

Leo kissed him again, more gently this time, slowly testing. Guang Hong grabbed the back of his friend’s, no, the love of his life’s, head, and pulled him closer. They fell onto the floor again, Leo on top of him, still kissing him. Damn, this was perfect, he just wanted it to keep going. He wrapped his legs around Leo’s body, and Leo pulled out of their kiss to breath, and laughed. “Damn, G-man, you’re really just gonna go there huh?” 

“We’re still wearing clothes,” he replied. Leo laughed again and he felt the heat rise in his body. He wanted him so badly. But Leo seemed to want to take things slower and so he was going to let Leo set the pace. 

Leo leaned in and kissed his neck. He moaned. Leo chuckled and kissed his neck again. It felt so good, and it was REAL. Not a fantasy in head or a sex dream. He kissed Leo back. 

Leo kissed his face and neck all over. It was almost too much. He really wanted to take it farther than that, but they weren’t prepared, and Leo had made it clear he wasn’t ready. 

Leo pulled back, panting. 

“G, let’s stop before we get too crazy...I don’t want to go too far today, not when we’re... not prepared...and...well I haven’t even asked you out, or I guess you could ask me out, I don’t know how it works with two guys.” 

Guang Hong softly kissed Leo’s cheek. Despite desperately wanting the man in front of him, he knew it was a bad idea to keep going. They needed to talk more about this, and they were both still emotionally worked up from Mikey’s unprompted visit. 

“Leo, it’s ok. I think kissing me, well, more like making out on the floor, is enough to show that you’re interested and that’s all I needed. If you want to...make this a permanent thing...I do to. You don’t HAVE to say you want me to be your boyfriend, but I want you to be mine, even if you feel like you’re messed up, and you weren’t prepared to fall for a guy.” 

Leo looked at him, “Guang Hong...I don’t entirely know what I want yet, but...I think I want us to be boyfriends. I don’t think I can handle pretending to be just friends much longer.” 

“Yeah you made that abundantly clear when you kissed me passionately on the floor. Pretty sure you grabbed my ass at one point too, not sure,” he teased. 

Leo laughed and flushed. “G! I did not! Ok...maybe I did,” he paused. He looked a little overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. “I think I’m going to go take a shower.” 

“Of course, can I join?” he asked his boyfriend, thinking to himself,  _ BOYFRIEND!I I can’t believe it! _ . 

Leo shoved him lightly.

“When did you get all flirty and confident? And no, not yet,” he winked and stood up. 

“I’m not all that confident with flirting with you, I’m just riding the high of you actually liking me back,” Guang Hong confessed, and stood up to sit back down on the popcorn covered bed. “The shock will set it eventually and I’ll be back to my usual easily flustered self.” 

Leo laughed, “I like this side of you, you should get confident like that more often, I think it’s pretty sexy.” 

Whoop. There went the sexy confidence. He squeaked a little and Leo laughed again. “I’ll clean up this mess while you’re showering,” he said, changing the subject, and trying not to think about Leo in the shower. “So I have somewhere to sleep...unless you WANT me sleeping in your bed tonight.”  _ Guess the confidence wasn’t ALL gone. _

Leo ruffled Guang Hong’s hair, and then softly brushed it out of his face. “I don’t wanna rush it, bebé.” he said, and left the room.

Guang Hong heard the shower cut on. He was sweeping up the popcorn and trying to avoid thinking about Leo being in the shower. He really wanted to respect that Leo wanted to take this slow. It was understandable. They’d been friends for a while, and exploring a romantic and sexual relationship with each other was going to change their relationship forever, whether it worked out or not. 

And he was personally just a little in shock. 

He pinched himself, worried that he’d finally lost his mind and all this was just in his head. “Oww! Ok, not a dream or a daydream...it’s real...Leo wants to be your boyfriend…” 

He couldn’t help it. He did a little happy dance. This was going to take some explaining to their families and their mutual friends, but he was genuinely so happy he couldn’t imagine anything screwing that up. He really hoped Leo was going to feel the same way. Leo sometimes took showers when he was feeling conflicted. 

They’d actually kissed. A lot actually. Making out on the floor as a first kiss between them was hardly taking it slow, but Leo clearly wanted to step back just a little at least. That was understandable. 

But the fact that they’d kissed at all was going to sustain him for at least a while. He’d been pining so long that he’d not even believed the kissing was real. 

_ Oh please please please don’t let me mess this up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I got tired of them dancing around being together so I hope it doesn't feel rushed)


End file.
